Party
by Greedydesire
Summary: Well this is a story i wrote....the whole story is on DeviantArt and if you don't know what that is you poor pathetic human google it...well Lyath is my nickname
1. The Party

[Lyath] : *walks into Scar's house* KIMBLEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY! *tackles to ground and huggles him*

[Kimbley] : Oh God....not again...aaagh

[Scar] : *watches and laughs at Kimbley*

[Lyath] : Yous not going anwhere Kimmy...not this time...*continues to hug Kimbley*

[Scar] : *hides smile* Why are you torturing Kimbley again Lyath?

[Lyath] : *shrugs* is fun *smiles*

[Kimbley] : Would you please get off me....now? *tries to detatch self from Lyath*

[Lyath] : Nope *smiles evily*

[Scar] : Hey you two...Lyath get off of Kimbley....and....uh.....damn, forgot what I was going to say...

[Greed] : *barges into house and sees Lyath hugging Kimbley* I would laugh but Scar, you owe me money...

[Scar] : *pulls out money and pays Greed* Lyath...get off of poor Kimbley now...please

[Lyath] : Fine...*reluctantly gets off of Kimbley and helps him up*  
[Kimbley] : *dusts self off and looks over at Greed* What are you doing here Greed? other than getting money from Scar...

[Greed] : *shrugs and walks over to Lyath* Hey....

[Lyath] : *blushes and looks away* Hi....Greed

[Greed] : *puts arm around Lyath and hugs her* What's wrong Lyath...hm?

[Lyath] : *shakes head and hugs Greed back* Nothing....uh Greed....wh-

[Scar] : *clears throat and interupts* Okay....so now what are we here for again? I forgot and Kimbley's the only one who knows....

[Kimbley] : *shrugs* party? I dunno.....

[Lyath] : Fine with me....Greed? *looks up at Greed*

[Greed] : Same here...Scar? *holds Lyath in his arms and sits on the ground*

[Scar] : Okay so....pizza....that fine with everyone?

[All] : Yeah!

[Lyath] : Uh...Greed....*blushes and snuggles up in his arms*

[Greed] : Yeah? *looks down*

[Lyath] : N-n-nothing....*leans into Greed's chest*

[Kimbley] : *walks over to phone and orders pizza*

[Greed] : Lyath...you're acting strange..is anything wrong?

[Lyath] : Like I said before...it's nothing..'kay? *looks up at Greed and smiles*

[Greed] : *looks at Lyath worriedly*

[Kimbley] : *ignores and sits in chair* What now.....

[Scar] : *walks over to Kimbley and sits down* I dunno...well you two have any ideas?

[Lyath] : *shakes head and looks at Greed* Greed?

[Greed] : Well we could...uh...nevermind....I forgot....ooops... *rubs back of head and smiles*

[Lyath] : I dunno....*shrugs*

[Scar] : Drinking contest?

[Kimbley] : Fine with me...Greed?

[Greed] : *stands up with Lyath in his arms* Fine with me also....

[Lyath] : Greed....you can put me down now...Greed? *waves hand in front of Greed's face*

[Greed] : *blinks in surprise* 'Kay *puts Lyath down and sits in a chair*

[Kimbley] : *goes and gets 4 shot glasses and beer*

[Scar] : Who starts....hows about Kimbley vs. Lyath

[Lyath] : Fine.... Ready to loose Kimbley? *smirks evily*

[Kimbley] : Lies...I normally win so prepare to loose Lyath...*grins evily*

[Greed] : Oh God....not again..you both wind up in a draw....oh well guess there's no reason in stopping you....

[Kimbley] : READY

[Lyath] : SET

[Scar] : DRINK!

[Greed] : *doorbell rings and scares Greed* What now.....

[Pizza Guy] : Pizza's here

[Kimbley] : Well we'll do this contest after we eat....

[Lyath] : Fine....

[LATER] : *all people are full and drunk*

[Greed] : *holding a sleeping Lyath in his arms on the couch*

[Kimbley] : *asleep on Scar*

[Scar] : *asleep but still holding Kimbley tightly*

[Greed] : *quietly* Lyath...Lyath...wake up

[Lyath] : mhh....5 more min.....hn....*sits up with a jolt* ACK...sorry Greed

[Greed] : *laughs quietly* It's okay....you can lay back down.....

[Lyath] : *nods and lays back down*

[Greed] : Maybe we should wake those two also....

[Lyath] : Neh.....Maybe only Kimbley...*shrugs*

[Kimbley] : I'm already awake....

[Greed] : *blinks in surprise* Oh.  
[Kimbley] : I'm gonna wake Scar now.... *shakes Scar's shoulder*

[Scar] : Hn?......*frowns and releases Kimbley causing Kimbley to fall*

[Kimbley] : Ouch....*rubs head and sits on Scar*

[Scar] : Get off of me Kimb-*falls asleep again*

[Greed] : Let me try....*stands up and puts Lyath down*

[Kimbley] : *stands up* Be my guest....

[Greed] : *pushes Scar out of chair* There....Scar get up

[Scar] : *wakes up with a start* Oww....why? I was sleeping peacefuly and then Greed wakes me up....

[Lyath] : Well now that we're all awake....some more than others *looks at Greed then at Scar*

[Kimbley] : Now what *helps Scar up*

[Lyath] : *shrugs and walks over to Greed* I dunno about you guys but I'm going home...*yawns*

[Greed] : I'm going too....Kimbley?

[Kimbley] : Yeah....bye Scar...*waves*

[Scar] : *waves and closes door behind them*

[Greed] : Well time for us to go home Lyath....

[Lyath] : *nods but stops when what Greed said registers in her brain* Wh-wh-what do you m-m-mean Greed?

[Greed] : I mean...uh...sleepover...with just us two....if you want.... *blushes slighltly and looks around embarrassedly* W-w-well?

[Lyath] : *blinks in surprise* Sure....your house or mine?

[Greed] : Mine *the two walk off together*

[Kimbley] : *shakes head and walks to his house*

To Be Continued 


	2. Greed

{THE NEXT DAY}

[Kimbley] : *stumbles sleepily into his kitchen and mumbles to self*

{ELSEWHERE}

[Greed] : *muttering in his sleep*

[Lyath]: Greed...Greed...wake up...GREED!

[Greed] : *opens eyes slowly and looks up at Lyath* Mornin'

[Lyath] : *smiles and helps Greed sit up* God you're heavy....

[Greed] : *laughs and hugs Lyath tightly* and you're light as a feather....

[Lyath] : *blushes slightly and sits in Greed's lap*

[Whisper] : *barges into Greed's house* Hey guys....watcha doin'?

[Greed and Lyath] : *glares at Whisper*

[Whisper] : What....oh...you two like eachother....right...sorry....*turns to leave*

[Greed] : Whisper...wait....please? *grabs Whisper's wrist*

[Lyath] : Stay for a while..'kay?

[Whisper] : Fine...but only until Scar wakes up...when he wakes up I'm gone....

[Lyath] : *stares at confuzzled* How do know when he wakes up?

[Whisper] : *pulls out phone* I calls him when I wants him to wake up....*smiles evily*

[Greed] : *rolls eyes and stands up with Lyath's help* Well then....coffee good with everyone?

[Whisper and Lyath] : Yeah...

[Lyath] : *follows Greed into kitchen* Well?

[Greed] : *looks up from coffee maker* Well what?

[Lyath]: What do you think of Whisper? Now that you've met her.....*attempts to sit on counter without much luck*

[Greed] : Well...*helps Lyath onto counter*....you told me that she liked Scar to an extensive level above normal...so no surprises there

[Lyath] : *laughs* Too bad I told you that...

[Greed] : Why? You want to see me surprised? *smiles and hugs her stomach because of the couter making her taller then him*

[Lyath] : N-yeah...*hugs his neck and buries her face in his hair*

[Greed] : *laughs softly and leaves to go check on coffee*

[Lyath] : *hops off counter and turns to leave the kitchen but stops*

[Scar] : *yelling into phone* LEAVE ME ALONE!!!! Please? I'm sorry Whisper......Whisper?

[Whisper] : Is okay.....just don't do it again....now WAKE UP...*smiling evily*

[Scar] : NO! *hangs up*

[Lyath] : *turns around* Greed....is it okay if I just stay in here and watch you?

[Greed] : Yeah...why? Don't wanna go back in there?

[Lyath] : *shakes head* Scar and Whisper are yelling at eachother....

[Greed] : Ah....let me guess...Scar doesn't want to wake up...

[Lyath] : yeah..

[Greed] : Well coffee's ready....*smiles and carries coffee into other room*

[Lyath] : *follows but trips and almost falls*

[Kimbley] : *walks in and catches Lyath before she falls* You need to watch where you're going....

[Greed] : *takes Lyath from Kimbley and hugs her tightly* Thanks Kim...

[Kimbley] : No prob....well gotta go.....

[Lyath] : Really Kimmy....thanks

[Kimbley] : *blushes and leaves*

[Greed] : *looks at Lyath worriedly* Your lucky Kimbley was there...*hugs her a little tighter*

[Lyath] : *hugs back and leans into his chest* yeah, yeah, I know....uh...loosen your grip a little please....

[Greed] : Sorry...*loosens grip* I'm just worried...'kay?

[Lyath] : I know...sorry...

[Whisper] : Alrigh' you two....I gotta go....*leaves*

[Greed and Lyath] : Bye....

[Kimbley] : *walks in* Oh yeah...almost forgot....Greed I need to talk with you for a sec...

[Greed] : *to Lyath* I'll be back soon......*turns and walks out with Kimbley closing the door behind him*

[Lyath] : *places ear against the closed door*

[Kimbley] : You can't keep this up....Greed listen to me....

[Greed] : I don't know what you mean....now I have to return to Lyath....

[Kimbley] : *grabs Greed's arm and pulls him away fron the door* You know perfectly well what I mean...*punches Greed*

[Greed] : *rubs place where he was hit* Are you finished yet Kimbley?

[Kimbley] : *punches Greed in stomach and runs*

[Greed] : AAAGH*falls to the ground holding his stomach*

[Lyath] : *bursts through the door* GREEED!! Look at me...GREED! *supports Greed as they walk inside*

[Greed] : I'm *gasp* fine...really...*cough*....Lyath....*hugs her tightly*

[Lyath] : *curls up in his arms and hugs him back* Greed....*sniff*...Greed....

[Greed] : *strokes her hair* It's okay....it's okay...Lyath...it's gonna be okay....*buries his face in her hair*

[Lyath] : You ok now?

[Greed] : Yeah...you?

[Wrath] : *bangs on door* You guys...open the door....HURRY!

[Greed] : I'll go....*attempts to stand but falls in pain*

[Lyath] : Don't push yourself like this....*helps Greed stand*

[Wrath] : Come on HURRY!! *continues to bang on door*

[Greed] : THE DOOR'S OPEN!! *holds onto Lyath for support*

[Wrath] : *opens door and walks in* What happened to you Greed? Hmm? *pokes Greed*

[Greed] : Stop that Wrath....*pushes Wrath's hand away*

[Lyath] : What do you want Wrath? *glares at Wrath*

[Wrath] : N-n-nothing...

[Greed] : Seriously...what do you wa- *cries out in pain*

[Lyath] : GREED...Wrath move...*lays Greed down gently*

[Greed] : I'm fine...help me up? *half-smiles up at Lyath*

[Wrath] : Uh..Lyath...can I talk to you in private? *motions to Lyath with his automail arm*

[Lyath] : *looks at Greed then reluctantly follows Wrath*

[Greed] : *sits up but clutches side in pain*

[Lyath] : *crosses arms and looks in annoyance at Wrath* What is it Wrath?....Wrath?

[Wrath] : What happened to Greed....tell me the truth

[Lyath] : I. Don't. Know.

[Wrath] : Don't give me that...What happened?

[Scar] : Lyath....open up...I know you're there

[Greed] : *attempts to stand and manages* I'm..nng..coming...*falls*

[Lyath] : *runs and catches Greed* Greed.....*opens door for Scar*

[Scar] : *walks in and looks at Greed* What happened to ya Greed? *helps Lyath support Greed*

[Greed] : What are you doing here Wrath?

[Wrath] : *shrugs* I dunno...

[Greed] : *rolls eyes and leans into Lyath* Lyath....can I see you in the kitchen for a sec?

[Lyath] : *nods and helps Greed walk into the kitchen* Yeah?

[Greed] : Lyath...don't you find it strange that even though I was punched by Kimbley...and I am the Ultimate Sheild.....that I'm still injured?

[Lyath] : Yeah...*hugs Greed tightly and looks up at him*

[Greed] : *bends down and kisses Lyath quickly before pulling away* I-i-i'm sorry...

[Lyath] : S'okay *leans up and kisses him again* I love you...Greed...

[Greed] : I love you too...*hugs her gently and kisses her again*

[Scar] : *barges into the kitchen* What are you two d- *stops in mid-sentence and looks at the two wide-eyed*

[Greed] : *pulls away and looks at Scar* Don't tell anyone...Scar...'kay?

[Wrath] : *walks in to kitchen* Is everything okay or did I do something wrong?

[Greed] : *ruffles Wrath's hair and smiles* Yeah everything is fine....

[Wrath] : *smiles back and walk out of the kitchen*

[Scar] : *looks at Greed then at Lyath* I won't tell anyone...don't worry...

[Lyath] : Thanks...

[Scar] : Well I'll be leaving soon....should I take Wrath with me?

[Lyath] : Why did you come in the first place? *crosses arms and raises eyebrow* Yeah take Wrath with you when you leave

[Scar] : I was trying to escape your....uh....friend....

[Lyath and Greed] : Ah...*nod understandingly*

[Scar] : Well g'bye.....*leaves the room*

[Greed] : *leans back against counter and sighs* Well I can tell you one thing...

[Lyath] : Yeah? What is it...

[Greed] : *closes eyes* You know how Kimbley left after he caught you? Well, why would he come back to talk to me....

[Lyath] : Yeah.....that's true...are you saying it wasn't Kimbley?

[Greed] : I didn't say that...but there's a strong possibility it was Envy...*opens one eye*

[Lyath] : mmm...*nods* Well that would explain a lot...

[Greed] : How?...*looks over at Lyath and opens other eye*

[Lyath] : Well...you are a rebel homunculus and uh...wouldn't they want to get rid of you like before?

[Greed] : True...but Envy would've killed me....he wouldn't have injured me....if he had the chance to kill me he would have....*closes eyes again*

[Lyath] : *places hand on Greed's chest* Unless he thought he had injured you enough that you would have died...

[Greed] : *pulls her to him* Ugh..my head....

[Lyath] : Greed what's wrong....Greed? *looks at Greed worriedly*

[Greed] : Nothing....*holds head and falls*

[Lyath] : *catches Greed and supports him* Greed.....

[Greed] : I'm fine *groans and grabs Lyath's shoulder tightly*

[Lyath] : *removes hand and lays Greed down* Greed...Greed...* splashes his face with cold water* LOOK AT ME DAMMIT.....GREEEEEDD


End file.
